Sammy's first hello
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: Mary feels Sammy kick for the first time under her eldest son, Dean's hands
1. Sammy's first hello

**Author:** ICantBelieveImNotButter.  
**Category:** KidFic, Pre-Series  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Setting:** Pre-series  
**Summary:** Mary feels Sammy kick for the first time under her eldest son, Dean's hands  
**Main Characters:** Dean, Sam, John and Mary  
**Notes:** This is the first in a series of one shots about Sammy's first. Coming up - Sammy's first smile, laugh, crawl, walk and word. Reviews are welcome and oh so loved

**SAMMY'S FIRST HELLO**

Three-year-old Dean Winchester sat on the living room floor playing with his fire trucks, making the siren sounds every now and then.

"Woo wo wooo." He cried out excitedly.

John was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning paper. Every so often he would glance (around to keep an eye on) over at Dean, keeping and eye on him and laughing at the noises he made.

He didn't put the paper down until he heard his wife enter the living room and sit down on the sofa.

"Mornin' Mummy." Dean said brightly, stopping in the middle of his game.

"Good morning baby." Mary smiled, rubbing her pregnant belly. "Morning John." She called out to her husband.

"Morning." He replied and then went back to his reading.

"Mummy?" Dean asked, crawling onto the sofa beside her.

"Yes, Dean?" Mary asked, reaching a hand out to brush his curly blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Do you have to go on diet?" Dean asked.

"What? Sweetie, why would you think Mummy needs to go on a diet?" She asked "And where did you learn that word?"

"T.V." Dean answered, pointing to the television with a nod. "Mummy's fat. Fat people go on diets."

"Oh, Dean," She sighed, amused. "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant. See." She rubbed her belly once more. "There's a baby in there."

Dean stared at her face and then her belly. She could see the gears in his mind working as he tried to figure out whether or not she was lying to him. He was such a smart kid.

"You still look fat." He announced.

That made Mary laugh loudly.

"Sure," John said from the kitchen "Laugh when _he_ calls you fat, but when _I _do it -" he teased her,

"That's because Dean's cuter than you." Mary replied.

Dean grinned, his dimples showing. "I'm cute." He proudly announced, making both his parents laugh. Mary leaned down and kissed his nose.

"That tickles Mummy," he giggled. She smiled and stroked his cheek. "You are going to be a heart-breaker when you grow up."

"Nuh uh. I won't break anything." Dean shook his head trying to get his point across.

"I promise Mummy."

Mary smiled again. "Come here Baby, give me a hug."

Dean's small arms wrapped around her neck in a tight hug, but he found it hard to get close enough with her large stomach in the way. He pulled back and began swinging the backs of his legs against the sofa.

"When's the baby gonna come out?" Dean asked, pointing to the bulge.

"Not for a few months yet, sweetie." Mary replied "And then you'll be a big brother."

"I don't want to be a big brother" Dean pouted. "It'll be hard."

"It might be easier than you think." she told him "And I think you're going to be a great big brother, okay?"

"Um, okay Mummy. I'll try."

"That's my boy. Do you want to feel your little brother?" Mary asked her son.

Dean's confused look was beyond cute. His face scrunched up and his head tilted to the side. Mary could hear John stifling a laugh in the kitchen.

"How?" Dean finally asked

"How what, Sweetie?"

"How do I feel the baby if it's in your tummy?"

Mary smiled, took one of Dean's small hands in hers and placed them both on her stomach, making sure that Dean's was on the bottom.

"There we go. Can you feel anything?" She asked

Dean shook his head and stared at his hand. Then suddenly something inside his mother moved, like a sudden jolt startling Dean who quickly moved his hand away, scared that he'd done something wrong. Mary gasped and placed both hands on her stomach.

"John," She called out "John, come quick."

John raced from the kitchen to his wife's side, a panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"The baby kicked, John." Mary told him proudly "The first time. He kicked."

John let out a long sigh of relief and smiled. "That's great."

He moved closer, sat on the sofa beside Mary, placed his hands on her stomach and waited to feel what she and Dean had felt. Neither Mary nor John noticed how scared and confused their son looked as he turned to his father and then his mother.

"The baby kicked Mummy?" Dean asked, horrified.

Mary and John turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and filled with tears and his bottom lip was trembling.

"Oh Dean, sweetie," Mary sighed with a smile. "It's okay honey-"

"But... The baby hurt mummy." Dean said "Kicking's bad. Daddy says so."

"That's right kiddo. But babies are allowed to kick when they're inside their mothers." John tried to explain, "It's how they say hello. They can't talk in there so they give their mothers a little kick to let them know that everything's okay."

"Does it hurt?" Dean asked his mother

"It doesn't hurt. It just feels weird, Dean." Mary replied sweetly.

"Oh..." Dean drawled out.

Mary smiled and wrapped and arm around Dean's shoulders, pulling him close against her side.

"You know Dean, that's the first time the baby's ever said hello." She said "And babies don't say hello to just anyone. They only say hello to special people. People they love."

"Baby said hello to me?" Dean asked

"Yes son." said John

Dean smiled slowly and once again his tiny, cute dimples showed. "Can I say hello back?" He asked

"Of course you can." said Mary

Dean placed both hands on Mary's stomach joining John's. Mary had one hand on top of her husbands and her other around Dean's waist, holding him close. Once again the baby kicked and this time instead of pulling back, Dean grinned and looked at his hands.

"Hi baby. I'm Dean. I'm gonna be your big brother." Dean proudly said to his mother's bump.

John and Mary turned and looked at each other. Both smiling as they listened to Dean talking to his un-born baby brother. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Dean was going to be a fantastic older brother.

**The END**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
